


Statues Are Not Fun.

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (She may or may not get the hug. Read to find out!), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo isnt the one who needs a hug here, Artemis isnt okay for like most of this sorry, Artemis needs a hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for no reason, Nero is an asshole with a giant statue who attacks camp half blood, Sad, Spin Off, The Hidden Oracle+1, This is a spin off I wrote for no reason, This is sad okay, This isnt canon to the story, the colossus, this time its Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I stood there, I could only watch as the Colossus’s hand reached down. I was frozen in place as it swung its hand. The statue’s hand slammed against Apollo, sending him flying backwards.A non canon spin-off of The HIdden Oracle+1Basically, Apollo is hurt and Artie is a scared mess of a mortal goddess





	Statues Are Not Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis On Statues:  
> Statues are great! Unless they are giant and made of metal and have a death wish for you.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I stood there, I could only watch as the Colossus’s hand swung down. I was frozen in place as it swung its hand. The statue’s hand slammed against Apollo, sending him flying backward.

His face when it hit him will haunt my nightmares for eons, he watched as the giant hand grew closer, his eyes wide with horror. His eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

The plague arrow had just left his bow.

The hand hit him at the exact moment his arrow landed in the statues ear.

The giant hand hit him before he could even try to dodge.

The hand hit him before he could prepare for the blow.

The impact sent him flying a good 10 feet in the air.

He hit the ground hard and was still.

No.

No.

NO.

I felt my heart jump in my chest. I felt my entire body freeze. All I could do was stare at his limp body.

He didn’t move. He didn’t stir. He was still.

“APOLLO!” His name was torn from my lips.

Nononon _onononono._

Please no. I need him. I _need him._

_Please._

Then time caught up with me and I heard screaming.

Then I realized I was the one screaming.

Nothing felt real.

This couldn't be happening.

This _couldn't_ be happening.

Then I was running, I could already feel tears gathering in my eyes. I could already feel my heart hammering in my chest.

No no no no no.

Please no.

Please.

I was next to him in an instant.

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

Tears rushed down my cheeks.

I put my hands on his shoulders. He didn't react. He didn't respond. He was still. To still. Deathly still.

No...

Nonono...

“Apollo… Apollo please” I sobbed his name, shaking his shoulders lightly. Then I was shaking him harder. I was screaming his mane now, panic rising in my voice. I felt hot tears dripping down my cheeks. “Please… please…”

I pulled him to my chest, gathering him into my arms. “Please….” He didn't move. He didn't react. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I held him to my chest. “I need you. I need you Pollo..” He didn't stir. “‘Pollo.. Pollo please…”

I felt something break inside of me. My eyes were closed tightly, I was sobbing. “Please.. Please..”

If I were still a Goddess I could have healed him.

If I hadn't decided to stay with him I could heal him.

I could only sob.

I didn't realize it, but as I was told much later my body had started glowing, and I had looked purely godlike.

I didn't realize it, but from somewhere I had pulled out some power, and I was healing him.

I didn't realize it, but he took a breath in my arms.

I didn't realize it, but I saved him.

I was sobbing, I didn't care. I didn't care that demigods were around me, I didn't care.

I didn't care.

I was pulled away from Apollo. I didn't fight it. I couldn't do much at this point.

“Artemis, what did you do?” I didn't know what Will was asking me. I couldn't form words, but that didn't stop me from trying.

“I- I-” I bit my tongue, trying to get my voice to stop shaking.

“He’ll be fine, He’s breathing, alright? See?” I didn't see. Everything was blurry. My heart was racing.

“He’s alive. Okay?”

I tried to nod.

Will started trying to heal him, I wanted to push him away. I wanted to scream at everyone gathering around us.

_They needed to get away from him._

“Everyone, please go tend to the others” Will said.

“What did she do?”

“She was glowing-”

“He wasn't breathing-”

I didn't know what they were talking about.

I didn't even know who was talking.

“ _Leave”_ Will grit out. “Kayla, Austin, stay. Everyone else _shoo.”_

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. “Don't _touch me”_ I snapped, my voice breaking.

“Artemis-”

“She’s in shock Austin,” WIll said quietly.

Everything kind of blurs there. Almost like a fog settled over my brain, I felt frozen and my mind was racing.

I just sat frozen next to them. My mind was racing. _I was convinced he was dead._

The statue sneezed its head off, and the battle was over.

_But Apollo was dying._

Wil took him to the infirmary. Looking back on it he was probably taking me to the infirmary too.

Will was assuring me he was alive, assuring me he was going to be okay.

_I didn't believe him._

_He was to still. To pale. To unlifelike._

_He looked like he was dead._

I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

I didn't know why.

Will refused to tell me the extent his injuries, saying that I needed to lay down.

I didn’t want to lay down. I needed to know. I needed to sit next to him. I needed to keep him safe.

I couldn't let him die.

I couldn't let my baby brother die.

Will practically dragged me to the cot next to Apollo’s, I tried to fight but he overpowered me easily.

Why was I so weak?

Why couldn't I think straight?

“Lay down.” He demanded, “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“I cant-”

“Apollo _will be fine._ ”

My breath caught in my throat.

“Artemis. Look at me.” I tried to meet his eyes. “Apollo will be fine. I promise he won't die.”

I felt tears gather in my eyes.

“He. Will. Be. Fine.” Will said again.

“I- I can't-”

“Artemis. You saved his life, you know that? Whatever you did when you started glowing _kept him alive._ You have done enough, you need to rest.”

“I- _what?_ ”

My voice was small. I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You _saved_ him, Artemis. It's okay. He’s okay.”

“I don't- I don't remember-” I couldn't form a sentence, my mind was racing, but not as fast as my heart.

Will blinked. “After you ran over to him, shaking him, you hugged him. Do you remember that?”

I nodded.

“After you hugged him, _you started glowing._ Color rushed back into his skin and he took a breath. _You saved him._ ”

“I- I did?”

“Yes. You did. Now you need to lay down, alright?”

“O-okay” I hated how I was stuttering.

I layed down uncertainly.

“Apollo will be fine Artemis,” Will said again. “He will be fine.”

I found that I believed him.

 

* * *

 

I don't remember falling asleep. But I must have at one point because when my eyes fluttered open it was dark outside.

Someone's arm was around me.

I rolled over, ready to start yelling.

Apollo was laying next to me, color back in his cheeks.

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

Apollo’s chest rose and fell evenly.

_He’s okay._

“‘Pollo?” I asked quietly, his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids.

“Pollo…” I weakly reached out to wake him.

“Eurgh…” Apollo groaned sleeping, pulling away from my hand.

A weak smile flickered across my lips.

_Some things never change._

“Pollo..”

His eyes snapped open, and he immediately seemed about a thousand times more awake. “Artie! I- I didn't mean to fall asleep- I’m- I’m so sorry- I didn't mean to scare you- Will- Will told me everything. I'm alright now, okay?”

I didn't understand. He was the one hurt. Why was he apologizing?

“No- no.”

“..no?”

“You were hurt- don't.. Don't apologize”

A range of emotions flickered across Apollo’s face. “Sis- you went into shock. You were inconsolable. _You thought I was dead_.”

“And..?”

“I just- Artie I love you, okay?”

I nodded, trying to ignore how my eyes were brimming with tears.

_He almost died._

“Its okay now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?”

“I- I was so scared,” I said quietly. “I thought you- you were _smacked_ by its hand”

“I know” His voice was quiet.

“Y-you weren't moving- You- I thought- I thought you _were going to die”_

“..do you need a hug?” He asked quietly.

I nodded, Apollo sat up. I noticed how he winced as he shifted his weight onto one of his arms.

“Are- Are you hurt? I- I mean- are you in pain?” _Why was I stuttering so much?_

Apollo frowned. “Still a bit sore, but I’m fine”

“Okay.” I murmured, unconvinced. Apollo smiled weakly.

I sat up and practically collapsed into his open arms. He held me closer, rubbing circles on my back.

“I’m okay, Artemis. I’m not going to die.”

I didn't respond.

I just wanted to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SHOCK AND ITS HARD TO FIND STUFF ABOUT IT IM GOING FROM WHAT I KNOW


End file.
